What lays ahead ?
by Helgaslove 4Arnold
Summary: This takes place during senior year at Hillwood High. Arnold and Gerald are together by Arnolds stoop, just sitting and talking first about their classmates, the future and then love? Read all about it!


Authors Note: I know I know I need to concentrate on my fanfic, but I need to take out some of this stress I have with college and that is by posting drabbles of Hey Arnold . Please RxR thanks

**Wondering**

This takes place during senior year at Hillwood High. Arnold and Gerald are together by Arnolds stoop, just sitting and talking first about their classmates, the future and then love? Read all about it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerald: "Man oh man Arnold can't you believe it, were seniors and by a few weeks we are going to graduate and head off to college."

Arnold: "I know what you mean Gerald, time sure flies, and when you realize it you can't help but to feel life is too good to live it once, you know what I mean?"

Gerald: "You got that right, but right now the only thing I worry about is making the best out of this life I have right now, trying to live it by the fullest."

Arnold: "That's true; I really can't imagine the whole gang as mature adults when we meet at reunions." (Lets out a chuckle)

Gerald: "Yea especially having class mates like Harold, Stinky and Sid, somehow I still can imagine them acting their goofy self's and let's not forget about Eugene, the forever known jinx." (Starts to laugh)

Arnold: " Oh and let's not forget about HELGA G. PATAKI... somehow I can actually imagine her becoming a wrestler, being that she's toughest girl around here"

Gerald: "you said it ...Well I imagine Phoebe (starts to blush) as a scientist since she's a genius, I bet she will become very successful in the future."

Arnold: " Yeah you're probably right.... hmmm I wonder what would become of us... what do you think Gerald?"

Gerald: "Well I can totally see you following your parents footsteps in becoming a doctor without borders or an archeologist, or perhaps both...."

Arnold: "The way I imagine you in the future is becoming some type of business man since you love to wear suits and like to make money"

Gerald: "Money isn't everything if you don't have someone to share that prosperity with don't you think...?"

Arnold: "Are you already thinking about marriage already, like who you may wind up with?"

Gerald: "Yea...as crazy as it sounds, I can't imagine my life without Phoebe, right now we've been going out for four wonderful years, I don't know what the future has in store, but all I know is that I truly love Phoebe with all my heart."

Arnold: "I remember you telling me when we were younger how all that lovey dovey stuff seemed gross now looks who's taking about love ... "

Gerald: "Yea but that was when we were in 4th grade, and we were only nine, don't you think that a bit too soon to be thinking about love during that age?"

Arnold: "I guess your right... It is funny how back then I use to fall for the nice and pretty types of girls, and come to realize that I have to look for a girl beyond her looks and into her heart"

Gerald: " Well said lover boy, I'm glad you finally realized that, but what's the hold up? You cannot find the one, that special girl makes you go head over heels for?"

Arnold: "Nope, but I do have a girl that does drive me crazy, and that is Helga, who loves to torture me, even after all these years..."

(Okay so here's a side note so you guys don't get confused, Since Gerald and Phoebe have been going out for 4 yrs, he knows about Helga and her weird way of showing her affection towards Arnold, and even though Gerald and Helga don't quite get along he understand the genuine love that Helga has for Arnold.)

Gerald: "Well man maybe there's a reason she act a certain way with you? And maybe there's a reason behind Helga's actions and rough exterior which makes her special from all the other girls..."

Arnold: "Are you insinuating that Helga likes me and that is the reason why she acts mean to me, if I do say so I think it's an odd way of showing you like someone by acting mean... (Starts to recall all those times Helga has helped him) but then again there is a soft side to her and it happens on rare occasions ... (he's putting two + two together and then shakes of the idea of Helga having deep feelings for him) Nope I cannot imagine Helga liking me..."

Gerald: " I guess one thing hasn't change after all these years on how dense you are... but sooner or later you'll figure it out, I just hope it is sooner than later"

Arnold: " Well right now what matters is school and going to college and after I graduate college go to work and then think about settling down, and then finding that special girl, don't you think?"

Gerald: " Well Arnold life cannot all be planned out as one wants it to be, whatever destiny has in store for you and me is something unexpected, cause that how life is, you don't know what tomorrow may bring."

Arnold: " If I do say so myself, you're starting to sound wise way beyond your years Gerald, I am impressed"

Gerald: "Well thank you, thank you (Gerald then acting back to his silly self by bowing down towards Arnold direction) I would like to thank the little people ... (then Both Arnold and Gerald started to laugh)

Arnold: "Hey look Gerald over there, its Phoebe and Helga walking by..."

P.S. after reading this tell me your opinions if this should become a fanfic or should I just keep it as a one-shot... you guys deicide. I left the ending like this in case if I continue in Helga's and Phoebe's POV of their thoughts)


End file.
